Just Another RuneScape Story
by w1ck3d sw33t
Summary: Albatross and Sebastian are thrown together in an interesting situation- only to end up hunting down a powerful demon and growing much closer than they originally planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Sebastian's POV**

'_How do I work this god-damned thing-'_

"Hisssss….!"

"Growwwlllrrrfff…!"

Turning to look, I saw my large Dalmatian puppy, Duke, lunge for a small orange lizard that nimbly dodged his snapping teeth and began crawling up his black-and-white splotched muzzle.

"Duke! Down, boy!" I shouted, yanking my fishing line out of the sea and grabbing Duke's red collar, wrangling him back to my side as a dark-haired woman in trimmed rune grabbed the little gecko, who'd turned to hiss at Duke again.

"Watch your dog more carefully, would you?!" A very feminine and very angry voice shrieked; I winced, seeing as it sounded right next to my ear.

"I-I'm sorry. Duke's a bit obnoxious around reptiles."

"Then calm him down!"

"S-sorry."

I pulled my snarling beast of a canine back again, and he hid behind my legs as the gecko glared haughtily at him from the young- and now noticeably attractive girl's shoulder. Said girl gave me a reproachful glare before glancing at my fishing rod, and the way I held it, wrinkling her nose in horror.

"Have you _noticed_ how badly you've been treating that?" She squeaked indignantly. That was when I noticed just how short she was- at least a foot shorter than I.

"Uh… not really."

She gave me the stink eye. "Let me show you, before you mangle it any more than you already have."

She carefully extracted the device from my clenched fingers and showed me how to use the reel and how to bait the line properly. And that was the morning; by late afternoon, I'd learned and used my new knowledge to fish up sardines and herring by the armload. The woman even taught me how to use a lobster pot.

"Hey- why are you big-net fishing when you could obviously do much more beneficial fishing?" I asked, when we'd endured a moment of silence. She chanced a glance at me. I suppose she had guessed I'd seen her fishing skillcape.

"Big-net fishing amuses me. More variation and more surprises."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "mackerel, cod and bass are the main fish- however, you can also get seaweed, gloves, boots, oysters and caskets."

"C-caskets?" I shivered a little at the thought.

"Yeah. Sometimes, a pirate drops a treasure-laden casket they stole and it lands in someone's net."

I sighed in relief. "Oh. Cool."

She flashed me a bright smile that slightly stunned me with its cheerfulness. "By the way, what's your name?" She added, as if it had just occurred to her.

"Oh- um, it's Sebastian. Your's?"

"Albatross. Syeira."

"A… Albatross?"

"Yeah, the fisher bird. I'm a well-known fisherwoman in RuneScape." I replied with a blank stare. She sighed and turned, giving me a full view of the well-taken care of skillcape. "It took me a long time to earn this. Along the way, I got myself known by hundreds of others like you that I've taught. Eventually, I got my skillcape, and threw a huge party."

Despite my awe, I remained unsurprised. She'd seemed very… bold. Used to things. And people who walked by looked at her and stared, as if she were some sort of celebrity they were too shy to approach.

"Watch this." She said, and all of a sudden, she was surrounded by an illusion in which she acted out a scene where she fished a large goldfish-y thing out of the water from a low dock. She grinned at me in satisfaction as I stared; I'd heard of the special 'emotes' that skillcapes granted you, but I'd never actually seen someone perform one up close.

"Oh, hey, it's getting dark… Do you have a place today?" It was true; the sun was slowly beginning to sink below the waves to begin the night.

"No… not really, unless you could the bar in the Underground Pass." I said with a good-humored grin. She shrugged.

"Then you can crash at my place. C'mon, I gotta get home before eight or Draco'll kill me." On her decision, it seemed, we banked our catches and then headed toward the Underground Pass to travel to Taverly and the portal that would take us to her house.

* * *

**I know my chapters will probably seem short, but how was it? R&R! **

**-- Witch**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know- my description of the demon butler isn't the same as what you see in RuneScape. But I felt like switching things up, and ta-da! Here's the result!**

**

* * *

**

**Sebastian's POV**

Stepping through the pulsing purple portal, I trembled as the violet waves of energy surged over and through me, transporting me to another place. When we arrived, I looked around- the first thing that came to mind was that her house was _huge_ and really, _really _well furnished.

The entrance garden was small, but still very lushly planted with wild-looking ferns and bushes, and they were accompanied by simple, yet beautiful old oak trees. Through the crystal-glass windows of the house, I spied a lavish sitting room with teak chairs padded with rich red fabric and a large white marble fireplace. In it were burning logs, and the walls were decorated with simple things that completed the coziness.

I also saw that there was a trophy room, the walls covered in the odd head or other appendage, including those of a cockatrice and a red dragon.

"Draco!" Albatross's voice rang out. Briefly afterward, a demonic butler stepped out of the large front doors, before fully opening them with a gracious bow.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Please arrange for a bedroom for our guest, and brew up some of your best curry. I'll give you your payment after supper." The servant bowed and gestured at me to follow, before turning on his heel and walking off around a corner, fully expecting me to obediently follow. I glanced back at Albatross, who smiled encouragingly, and then finally hurried to catch up with 'Draco'.

He was tall, and had long strides and a hunter's walk, stealthy and silent. He wore no shoes, his clawed toes instead clicking against the wooden floors. He had dark crimson skin and two horns poking out from locks of even darker red hair mixed with blacks and greys, and he had the oddest eyes of smoldering topaz. I imagined the saying, 'eyes like daggers' would suit him quite well.

Being led from room to room wasn't all that bad, but I wondered why there were no hallways. It made little sense to me, but it wasn't my home and I dutifully kept my mouth shut as I was led to the guest's quarters. As two double doors opened before me and the demon, I gaped.

Behind them was a luxurious bedroom of blue and grey, filled with fine silks and satins and velvets. I gawked, stepping inside. Draco quirked an eyebrow in amusement before bowing and shutting the doors, telling me to ring the bell next to the door should help be required. He also mentioned there were fresher clothes in the teak wardrobe and that he would request I dress more cleanly for dinner.

I shook my head, but walked over to the wardrobe, slipping out of my mithril platebody and platelegs and armored boots. I had a rune scimitar with me and an adamant shield, but I couldn't afford better armor than mithril. Stripping of my salt-and-sweat-crusted shirt, I opened the closet doors and picked out a white button-up and threw it onto the bed, where Duke had made himself comfortable. I grabbed some taupe pants as well, before heading over to the shaving stand.

Splashing a little water over my face, I found it wholly refreshing and rejuvenating as I also dumped some on my tawny hair. My mother had always commented about it; how it mixed harmoniously with copper and light browns and even paler streaks of blond. I glanced in the mirror at my pleasantly tousled appearance. My hair wasn't as salt-matted as it had been before, which was good, and the grime had been washed away from my face. My own smoldering gold eyes burned brightly.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_ "Hey, are you ready? I'll take you down to the dining room if-" there was a soft gasp behind me, in the direction of the door. I straightened up and turned, meeting the eyes of a dark-haired girl with sharp, cobalt blue eyes- Albatross. "Eep!" She squeaked, and backed out, slamming the door behind her. I blinked in confusion.

* * *

**R&R! More surprises next chapter! ;D**

**--Witch  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Albatross's POV**

Oh. _Gods_! Sebastian was so totally _hot_. I hadn't noticed before, when he'd been dirty and covered in worn mithril armor, his hair caked with dried sea salt. Now, though, he was clean… well, for the most part, anyways. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh. Em. Gee!

The tips of his multicolored hair had clung to his well-chiseled cheeks, and the window behind him had illuminated his face with a halo of gold. His amber eyes were soft and bright with surprise, and his bare chest was a pleasant shade of tan. The thought gave me shivers.

"Hey, uh, I'm ready." I jumped at the deep, masculine voice that boomed behind me. I turned, half-expecting him to be only half-dressed, but alas, the golden warrior was wearing a fresh white shirt- even though the top couple buttons were undone, giving me a nice view of a patch of skin at his throat and collarbone- and a pair of pale taupe pants that did, however, cling in just the right places and make him look even handsomer.

I flushed a little as I remembered him without a shirt on. "Oh- okay. F-follow me." I hastily led him through the rooms until we finally entered a lovely dining room with small trinkets and decorative pieces scattered all over in neat disarray. There was a long oak table in the center of the room with a bouquet of many-colored roses as the centerpiece. At three seats were bowls of curry and champagne glasses- two filled with red wine, the one at the head of the table filled with something resembling water.

"Yay!" I screeched, forgetting my encounter with Sebastian earlier. Instead, I expressed my delight by dancing over to Draco, who stood by the kitchen door, and giving him a bear hug. "You remembered to get me some strong gin. Thank you!" He replied by awkwardly hugging me back before returning his expression to impassiveness rather than confusion/embarrassment.

I hummed to myself as I skipped to my place at the table, and sat down, taking a generous swig of gin. I felt a wave of dizziness already.

"Hee-hee! C'mon, sit down, Seb." I invited, gesturing toward the left-hand seat. He looked in puzzlement at the right-hand one. "In the hierarchy, the king or queen sits on the right side of their partner." I explained in my most annoying, matter-of-fact voice. He blushed and looked down.

"Who's that?" He asked, flicking his gaze to a dark-haired man entering the room. Like me, he had dark hair and cobalt eyes, but his were flecked with an icy blue.

"Hawkie!" I cried, and opened my arms for a hug from my twin brother. He approached, gave me a brief hug, and flashed me a crooked, brotherly smile. I knew that smirk well- I'd always gotten it when we were little and knew something everyone else didn't. Like when we put a couple of dead wasps with their stingers intact on uncle Benjamin's seat before dinner.

"Hey Albie. Who's he?"

"My new friend~" I sang, swinging my feet under the table happily. "I met him in Catherby today and taught him to use a fishing rod and lobster cage. His dog attacked Shilo." Hawk shifted a level, but playfully scorning glare at Sebastian, his eyes intense. Seb must have mistaken it for hostility, because he suddenly looked extremely skittish.

"Uhm- I'm S-Sebastian. P-pleasure to meet you." He was obviously quaking in his boots.

"And I'm Hawk, or Gabriel. Albatross's brother." After that, Sebastian visibly relaxed, complete with a sigh of relief. I wondered why.

"Hey, why do you both have two names?" He asked suddenly. Hawk blinked, before brushing It off nonchalantly.

"Because there is one our mother gave us, and one we gave ourselves." He replied smoothly. Sebastian still looked puzzled, but a few seconds passed and something clicked.

"Does that mean you hunt? Like Albatross fishes and is named after the fishing bird?"

"That would be correct. Now, let's eat- the curry looks delicious, and it would be such a shame for it to go cold."

* * *

**Not much to say. R&R!**

**--Witch**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebastian's POV**

Whew, was I glad that Hawk wasn't Albatross's husband. I mean, look at them! They look too much alike to possibly appear to be a good couple. People would think they were brother and sister- which, they were. Twins. Identical except for height, gender and that Hawk had paler flecks in his eyes. Like flakes of ice.

Of course I wasn't jealous! What could _possibly_ make you think that? Why would I be jealous?

Dinner was great, and the curry really was the best I'd ever tasted. The fresh-baked bread had also been excellent, and the wine was obviously perfectly aged. I complimented Draco several times on his good cooking, and upon finding her fermented and kept the wine himself, I complimented that, too.

Once I was led back to my room, I was told there were sleeping clothes in the wardrobe as well, and bade good-night.

Dressed in silk pajamas, I went to bed in satin sheets.

* * *

In the morning, I smelled baking fish and cooking eggs and heard the distant nose of someone cutting something on a chopping board.

I sat up, yawned, and tried stretching my legs- only to find that they were immobilized. My blurry, sleep-filled eyes failed to get a clear image, and all I saw at first was a blob of black and white fur. I blinked away the grogginess, and found myself staring down at Duke, who'd tilted his head and perked his ears at me.

"Yaaahhhwwwnnnn… Mornin', Duke." I said drowsily, yawning loudly.

There was a knock on the door.

Shaking my head and rubbing my eyes, I mumbled a slurred, "Come innn…" and watched a dark head poke in the room and blink at me. It took me a minute to realize it was Albatross. She giggled at danced in. "Dinner!... er, breakfast." Apparently I wasn't the only sleepy one this morning.

"I'll just get dressed… mmrraaaaaahhhhwwwnnnn." Still laughing at her own mistake, she doubled over in laughter at me when I was overcome by a massive yawn.

"No need. No one cares if you come in your PJ's."

I shrugged, stretched and felt the usual rush of dizziness, and then swung my legs over the side of the bed. I got up and stretched once more, yawning yet again. Duke did the same thing, before hopping off to follow me as I followed Albatross. She herself was wearing pajamas; where I was wearing a wifebeater and pajama pants, she wore short shorts and a spaghetti-strap shirt with bare feet.

As we entered the dining room, I saw that Hawk had already set into his breakfast, reading the daily Varrock newspaper in a black, clingy t-shirt and some pajama pants and a long, cashmere robe with fluffy slippers I assumed Albatross got him.

"Morning, Sebastian. Did you sleep well?" Hawk asked, not even looking up from his paper.

"Oh- uh, yeah. You guys sure live in the lap of luxury." I commented, thinking of the softness of the mattress and the warmth of rich blankets.

"Not really. If you met our father, however, you'd think this was a hobo box." My eyes widened. They had all this and considered themselves poor in comparison to their own father?

"Who is he?"

"The Duke of Lumbridge." I gaped and looked at Albatross, then back to Hawk. They were a prince and princess? I mean, they both had the appearance and money of royalty, but the _Duke of Lumbridge_?! Hell, his castle was made of marble that sparkled like diamonds, and he was probably the second richest lord in RuneScape! (The first being King Roald of Varrock.)

Just then, I broke out of my reverie and astonishment as Draco stepped out of the kitchen with a fine breakfast of fish, eggs, warm milk, bacon, baked potatoes and apple cider. After he set my food down, I dug in, and although I ate fast and asked for seconds, I managed to look mildly decent as I ate.

"Sire, M'lady, you've received invitations to your father's masquerade tomorrow night." The demon butler announced, placing four invitations before Hawk and Albatross. They grinned and nodded. I blinked.

"Why do you have four?" I asked.

"Well, we can't exactly go without dates, as the heirs to the throne, y'know. Or else our mother would try some stupid Cinderella thing where we have a ball with all the princes and princesses of the world coming in." Hawk replied with a snort. "Wouldn't that just be _so_ much fun." Albatross snorted, and then tilted her head, putting a long index finger on her chin as she thought.

"Hey, Sebastian, wanna be my date?" She asked suddenly. I swear, my mouth dropped open and hit the table. My eyes grew wide.

"M-m-me?" I stammered.

"Is there any other Sebastian sitting at this table?" Hawk chuckled, and I shot a glare at him. He'd arched an eyebrow in amusement, looking at me as if he knew something no one else did. I gulped and looked at Albatross, with her long ringlets of dark hair and bright, cobalt blue eyes.

"… What am I going to wear?"

* * *

**YAY CLIFFIES!... Yeah, I know, we all hate them when we're the readers, but since I know what going to happen, I can enjoy your suffering. x3**

**--Witch  
**


End file.
